MAX The Date
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: Max is on a date! It's not Fang, it's not Sam, then who is it!
1. Chapter 1

My second FanFic

**My second FanFic. I'm not really sure if I like it, can you review it?**

**Chapter one**

I was walking in the hall when it happened.

A very handsome boy bumped into me, and we both lost our books to the floor. "Oh I am _so _sorry." He said, looking at me intently. He was _so _cute.

"Damn it, it's my fault." I said.

"Hi, I'm Seth Grand, nice to meet you."

"I'm Max Ride, nice to meet you too." Then I shook his hand. His black hair was almost covering his eyes, kind of like Fang. But I bet this guy didn't have wings. He was slim, but his chest looked developed, and he had muscular arms, which is always a plus.

"Wow, you smell really good, if only my house smelled like that." _Was he flirting with me?_

"Thanks."

"Say, you free Friday night?"

"Yes."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

I got five reviews

**I got five reviews? Wow!**

**Chapter two**

I cannot believe that I never thought he was an Eraser, I shoulda said no! Well, it's to late for that now. I'd already said yes, maybe I could cancel – no, I would of noticed right off if he was an Eraser, I would of sprang into action and popped his ear drums.

Well, what the hell, I'll do it.

Why did he have to be so damn cute? I guess I fell under his veil of charm, well oops, uh-oh.

Mom fitted me into a casual, beautiful looking, sweat shirt, which I got to admit, I looked pretty hot. I hope he thought so.

Fang and I were looking at me with sheer amazement when the doorbell rang.

Damn.

It.

Oh god. I slipped down stairs and went to the door, then I thought I died and went to heaven. He looked so cute! Crap, I'm doing it again.

"H-hihellodamnit," I said, I pretended to pat myself on the back for keeping a smile on my face for the whole time I said it.

"Max – you look…" _Fabulous? Thank you!_

Guess what, he had his own car! Yes people, he is sixteen, and I'm fifteen and, is that illegal? Well I don't care.

I'd dated before with Sam, and I'd kissed Fang… twice. Oh my God! Fang! How did Fang feel about this? I hoped he was okay!

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"We are going to the movie what we aren't going to see it." He answered.

Just then I realized what we were going to do the whole time.

Kiss?

Damn. Crap. Hell. Ugh!

**Fang's P O. V.**

How could she?

How the hell could she?

I love her, and then she goes out with some dude that is to mortal to go out with her, not to mention he was sixteen and she was sixteen!

I'm getting revenge.

Sweet vendetta.

**Please Press the button, I'm counting on you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! I just thought this story was stupid, but someone said that I should continue it, so I am.**

**Chapter three: "SWEET VENDETTA IS APPROACHING"**

**Max's POV**

I stuck my fork into the luscious, meaty steak that Seth had bought me, after we got out of the Ninety-Nine, he would take me to see the movie Twilight. I tore at the meat and picked up a piece through the spikes of the forks. I put it in my mouth and savored the taste. **(A/N it's hard for me to describe teak, because I only like chicken and turkey for meat, I HATE steak!)**

"So what is planned for Christmas at your place?" Seth asked me, looking up at me from his cheese burger** (A/N Which I also hate!)** then squinted at me.

"I dunno, I guess we'll just do ... What we do every Christmas." I answered. He looked at me, pondering slightly, he blinked and suddenly I felt like I was talking to Katy Courick.

"And just _what _is that like?" He inquired.

"Fun?" I added.

"Like what?"

Crap.

**Fang's POV**

_Ig__gy, could set off a stink bomb?_ I sat, thinking about what I could do to get Max back into MY arms. I GOT IT!!!!!! I could ask Angel to trick Max into loving ME!!

No. That would sound stupid when I asked Angel. "_Hey Angel, are you up for tricking Max into loving me?_" I would've said, sounding stupid. So I just sat there in deep thought.

Crap.

**So, how was it, I know it was really short, but what can I say, I am a person of very little words!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably gonna be a really CRAPPY chapter, because I have NO idea what's gonna happen next, so bear with me, even though it will be hard. Here ya go, I'm so excited! Here's the "OH SO" demanded new chapter of MAX: the Date!**

**Chapter four: TWILIGHT: THE MAKE OUT MOVIE!  
**

_You can write whatever the_ _hell you want..._

ALLY NOEL

_**.-"-.**_**_.-"-._**

__

Iggy, could set off a stink bomb? I sat, thinking about what I could do to get Max back into MY arms. I GOT IT!!!!!! I could ask Angel to trick Max into loving ME!!

No. That would sound stupid when I asked Angel. "Hey Angel, are you up for tricking Max into loving me?" I would've said, sounding stupid. So I just sat there in deep thought.

Crap.

**.-"-..-"-.**

**Fang's POV**

I got it! I can sneak into the Twilight movie and film them!

How am I gonna be able to sneak in with a video camera though?

I didn't care, I just opened the window, snapped out my wings, and savored the way they felt, and flew out.

**No One's POV**

Max was really nervous for the movie, from what Seth had said, they weren't gonna watch the movie, Fang was gonna kill her (if she told him what was happening).

There were previews... crappy ones. Then a logo came upon the screen, and the movie began...

"I never gave much thought to how I would die..." someone said. She blocked out the rest, and she watched as a deer ran away from an unknown figure, it was doing well, but then, something grabbed it, and put their teeth into it.

When Seth said "You ready, Maxie?" She HATED that name, if that were Fang or Iggy, she would have punched his lights out, but unfortunately this is a HUMAN, and she can't do that anymore, there were LAWS.

"For what?" She asked, but then she found out when she was kissed by him.

**Fang's POV**

I decided to bring the whole Flock instead, and OH! was this getting good, Gaxxy was ducking his head in the corner, and Angel was doing the same. Nudge thought it was cute. I had a mixed emotion of mischief and jealousy (IF YOU TELL MAX THAT I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!).

Iggy couldn't see it.

This was sooooo good, until Max's eye's opened, and fell on us.

"FANG?!" She shrieked, breaking the kiss. "IGGY?! NUDGE?! GAZZY?! ANGEL?!"

**CLIFFIE ME!!!!! YAY!!! Next chappie will be up sooon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't all that later that I'm writing this, and yes, wOnToNgIrL, that WILL happen... maybe. I dunno, maybe something will happen, but Fang will do something bad (bad may mean naughty) in this chapter.**

**Chapter five, OH LITTLE FANG HAS A CRUSH?**

_You're self esteem must be low so you know what we gotta do? USE ALL CAPS!_

VAL (wOnToNgIrL)

**_.-"-..-"-._**

_I decided to bring the whole Flock instead, and OH! was this getting good, Gazzy was ducking his head in the corner, and Angel was doing the same. Nudge thought it was cute. I had a mixed emotion of mischief and jealousy (IF YOU TELL MAX THAT I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!)._

_Iggy couldn't see it._

_This was sooooo good, until Max's eye's opened, and fell on us._

_"FANG?!" She shrieked, breaking the kiss. "IGGY?! NUDGE?! GAZZY?! ANGEL?!"_

_**.-"-..-"-.**_

**Fang's POV**

Wow, Max was pretty steamed when we interrupted her "make-out session" with the human. Seth turned his head toward my laughing face, and it hardened into a little bit of frustration.

Not as much as Max though. Max was standing up, yelling and cursing at us, while people in the row were getting up to leave, or they were shushing her.

"Fang!" She yelled. "Well, FANG! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" An old lady that sat in the row before Max gasped, and dropped some popcorn on the floor. I looked over at the screen, sneering wildly, and saw a biology class, with a pretty girl and a guy, the guy was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Shhhh!" I said. "The movie is JUST getting interesting!" Max looked at me, baffled, and slapped me across the face. I cursed, and rubbed it.

"Nick," Seth said boldly. "Can you just leave us the HELL alone?"

"What," I asked. "What? Human boy?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Max snapped. "Fang, you dick! Get OUT! What happens in my sex life has nothing to do with you!" I chuckled. Max blushed furiously at what she had just said. She hadn't meant to say it.

"Fang, this is ALL your fault!" she said, and stalked out of the theater.

Wow, I had done it now, at least I got *weak drumroll* sweet vendetta? Angel and Gazzy looked up at their chair, and looked at Fang, just as the movie boomed, "oh, you brought a snack..."

"Oh, I'm soooo hungry, can we go to Wendy's, or McDonald, or..." everybody blocked out Nudge at that point. Crap.

Well this sucks.

I got up, and went after Max,as Seth just sat there, being his lazy, selfish self...

**I'm sorry this wasn't as long, but this story isn't meant to be long, I didn't even mean it to be a big story either.**


End file.
